


Affogato

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have the perfect drink for a hot, muggy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affogato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> Bohemienne wanted pix from the coffee shop, so here is one! :)

Two super soldiers vs. vanilla ice cream drowned in espresso:

"I dunno, Stevie, remember the last time we ate this much ice cream?"

"We can handle it, Buck.  Besides, the espresso will help ward off the sugar coma..."

"Ready if you are!"

**Author's Note:**

> There is a guy in the background stirring the beans and putting them into a huge bucket. It was pretty cool. And the drink was fantastic!!


End file.
